1. Field
The subject technology relates generally to electronic devices and signal distortion, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for reducing intermodulation distortion in an electronic device having an amplifier circuit.
2. Background
Non-linear systems can introduce intermodulation distortion when multiple signals are amplified. In communication systems such as cellular communication devices, the output spectrum is required to be substantially free of unwanted intermodulation products. Intermodulation distortion within a radio frequency (RF) amplifier can severely impede proper transmission and reception of communication signals. Conventional techniques, however, do not adequately reduce intermodulation distortion.